Vyvyan's drunken rampage
by E.J.L
Summary: Vyvyan steals all of Rik's saving to buy himself some vodka. Slash RikxVyv don't like don't read. One-shot.


**E.J.L - So first I just wanted to say, this is my first ever fan fiction so hopefully it's not ****_that_**** bad.. If I've done anything overly wrong please tell me J**

**Disclaimer – I do Not own the Young Ones.**

**Warning – this is a VyvxRick story, don't like please don't read. **

Vyvyan's drunken rampage

Vyvyan happily kicked the front door down that early Saturday evening, two bottles of vodka cradled in his arms; he'd already started one of the bottles. He'd brought the alcohol as reward for himself for finally discovering where that bastard Rick hid his spare money (and other varies things), of course Vyvyan brought his little reward with the last of Rick's savings.

"VYVYAN!" His smile grew at the rage in the poet's voice. Rick appeared at the top of the stairs wide eyed in his fury, the punk was ready for this, in fact Vyvyan had been laughing inwards at the thought of Ricks face when he realised he'd spent all his savings on vodka.

"What?" Vyvyan asked as Rick made in way down the stairs in a somewhat girlie manor.

"You've been in my rwoom haven't you?!" The poet was now in the punks face, hands on hips, nostrils flamed.

Vyvyan pretended to think, "I might have."

Ricks face reddened, "And did you pwerhaps take anythwing fwrom it?" He spat.

"Why yes I did, you prev – your little nude magazine and £20.46."

"VYVY –," but Rick's yell was cut off by a kick in his stomach, causing him to stubble backwards as the punk ran gleefully up the stairs, a little hyped from the alcohol. Vyvyan easily made it to his bedroom before the quickly recovered poet was up the stairs, trying but failing miserably to knock down the door, Vyvyan on the other side not breaking a sweat to keep Rick out. "VYVYAN YOU BASTARD! GIVE ME BACK MY MOENY!"

"Cant, it's all gone," Vyvyan crackled taking a swig from the already opened vodka bottle.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN –, "realization washed over the poet, "YOU BASTARD! PAY ME BACK MY MONEY YOU FASCISTS!" Rick haft yelled, haft whined.

The punk slide down the door laughing at the anarchist, taking yet another swig at his vodka.

Neil would come out of his room after 10 minutes of Ricks whining to try and make some peace but of course he was shooed away quickly enough. Rick continued complaining, yelling and banging on the drunken punks door for a little over haft an hour before Neil would try once again. This time a creten drunken punk opened his door ajar to watch in amusement at them, almost finished the first of the vodka bottles.

" – Honestly Neil I don't know why you ever bother really, we all rweally hate you!" The anarchist said, taking his anger out on the poor hippy.

"Geez, thanks man, that was really uncalled for, I mean I was only trying to help," Neil complained in his somewhat mono toned voice, lips turned down at the corners.

"Well you not! So just piss off you useless hippy!"

"That was really heavy, man, jeez" the hippy said before slumping back off to his room.

"Honestly, you'd think he'd get the point by now, wouldn't you!" Rick hissed to himself, turning back in the hall way towards Vyvyan's bedroom, noticing the door ajar. "Vyvyan!" Rick makes a quick move for the door, pushing it forward along with the drunken crackling punk who rolled across the floor, still cradling his alcohol to his chest. "I want my money paid back, you hear me?" Rick says sternly, pointing a shaking figure at the punk, towering over him.

Vyvyan smiles his Vyvyan smile at him, sitting up and taking the last gulp of alcohol from the first bottle.

"My god, have you drunken a whole bottle of vodka already?" Looking at his watch, noticing it and only been 45 minutes. "Oh shut up you girlie poof," the punk laughed, pushing the bottles away before grabbing Rick's arm and pulling him down on top of him and rolling them over so he could be on top. A confused Rick tried to push himself up and away from under the punk but Vyvyan had crawled up and pushed him down again, holding him down by his waists, grinning toothily at Rick.

"Vyvyan, let me up" Rick said a little shakily, scared for his life.

Vyvyan lowered his head down so it was close to Ricks, "No," he said before crushing his lips upon Rick's. It was only a short kiss but it was enough to leave Rick breathless. The punk reached over for the other bottle of vodka, sitting up between the poet's legs, looking down at him. He opens the bottle and with one hand leans over to grab Rick jaw, pulling him up, opening his mouth and pouring the liquid down his throat. "Tonight, you're partying with me."


End file.
